Blaine7275
|place = 5/20 |challenges = 6 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 37 |season2 = 14 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 3/21 (Second Runner Up) |challenges2 = 10 |votesagainst2 = 4 |days2 = 39 |season3 = 30 |image3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = 18/24 |challenges3 = 3 |votesagainst3 = 0 |days3 = 12 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 12 | individualwins= 7 | totalchallengewins= 19 | dayslasted= 88 | totalvotes= 12 }} also known as Blaine or Blair is a contestant on , , & . He also competed on The Amazing Race 2. Known for playing one of the strongest social games of the season, he was a strong contender to make it to the end and win before being idol'd out by Tom at final 5. He later returned for Tokelau where despite being on the outs for a majority of the game, an impressive streak of immunity wins towards the end allowed him to get to Day 39. He was praised for his physical game and his ability to use other players as shields, but eventually lost out to his fellow finalists. Profile Name (Age): Blaine (19) Tribe Designation: Cobo Current Residence: Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America Personal Claim Of Fame: Setting fire to the rain. Inspiration in Life: My dog. Every day he aspires me to reach for the stars and achieve success in whatever I do in hopes that someday, I too will be able to lay around and sleep and be spoon fed only the best food a person can buy. Hobbies: Binge watching tv shows, putting off responsibilities until the last minute, and the Internet. Pet Peeves: Arrogance, that noise you get when you rub plastic together, and the finale of How I Met Your Mother. 3 Words To Describe You: Trusting, Kind, Passionate If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 1. A framed picture of Tyler Hoechlin for entertainment purposes 2. A router because WiFi is life. 3. A copy of my mixtape so that I can start a fire. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I like to consider myself a mix between Cirie Fields (brilliant mind with a clever wit), Aras Baskauskas (free caring and mild mannered attitude), and Frank Garrison (awkward in real life social situations). Reason for being on Survivor: To keep this season from getting ratchet. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I will slay everyone on my way to Day 39. Survivor: Isla Del Sol Voting History Survivor: Tokelau Profile Tribe: Lunata Hometown: Ukiah, California, United States of America Current Residence: Las Vegas, Nevada, United States of America Personal Claim To Fame: Figuring out that the dress is both black & blue and white & gold. Inspiration in Life: Colin Donnell, I literally just started watching Chicago Med because of him. Pet Peeves: Buffering, long lines at Starbucks, and loud breathers Previous Finishes: Isla Del Sol - 5th Favorite Past Moment: Calling Trace a greedy little bitch <3 Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Kim Spradlin Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Stephen Fishbach Why Did You Come Back?: Nuno promised me I'd win this time. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Salam Hometown: Ukiah, CA Current Residence: Las Vegas, NV Personal Claim To Fame: I think I only voted correctly at 4 out of the 12 tribal councils I attended during Tokelau. That may be a record. Inspiration in Life: Jensen Ackles' peen Pet Peeves: The dutch. Previous Finishes: 5th in Isla del Sol; 3rd in Tokelau Favorite Past Moment: When Kimberly Ann Huong fucking came out of nowhere and wrecked me in that trolol posting challenge after I had spent all day working on it and trying to build a lead. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Danny motherfucking Gluck Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Ellis the Rock Why Did You Come Back?: To prove that I'm not the flop who played in Tokelau. Voting History Post Survivor *After Tokelau, Blaine competed on The Amazing Race 2 with and contestant Wesolini. They placed 5th. Trivia *Blaine started off on a yellow tribe in the his first two seasons. *In all seasons he's played, Blaine has never left his original tribe when faced with a swap. *Blaine is the first castaway to ever be rocked out as a returnee on 703. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Isla Del Sol Contestants Category:Cobo Tribe Category:Fuerza Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Isla Del Sol Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Tokelau Contestants Category:Lunata Tribe Category:Aros Tribe Category:Finalists Category:3rd Place Category:Legends Contestants Category:Salam Tribe Category:18th Place